Prussia x Reader- The Knife Game
by Going Mad Hatter354
Summary: Just a one shot I made :T I would not recommend doing this at home, unless you have mastered it with a pencil or something XD


**A/N:  
First off, I just want to warn you bros NEVER to try this at home. I just felt like writing this because I watched the 'youtubers react to the knife game' on youtube, and could see Prussia/America doing this. In the end, I picked this to be about Prussia, just for the simple fact I could see him doing this more XD This might be weird, and I don't blame you guys if none of you want to read this XD Anyway, that's about it. Happy reading~**

_

"Hey Frau, vant to play a game?"

You lifted your head from the book you had been engaged in for the past five minutes, only to see your albino friend, Prussia, looking down on you with a cocky like smile, his stature showing nothing but pure confidence. Cocking your head to the side, you eyed the giant doors behind him to see if anyone else had entered the still empty conference room. To your disappointment, there was indeed no one standing behind him. Sighing, you dog-eared the corner of your current page, closing the book and setting it beside you.

"Where's Germany?" Curious to where the albino's blonde brother was, you set your chin in the palm of your hand, staring up to Prussia with bored, (e/c) orbs. "Wasn't he supposed to come with you?"

He simply shrugged, one hand placed gingerly behind his back as he pulled out the seat infront of you, carefully sitting down on it's cushioned top. You squinted an eye, peering over to the arm that he still kept placed behind his back. Gilbird let out a tiny tweet as he flew off of the prussian's shoulder and fluttered onto your head, as if he was trying to tell you something important. Paying no attention to this, however, you awaited an answer from your childhood friend.

"I vanted to show you somezing," He began, shifting his hand as he gave you a sly like smile. "So I left early."

You leaned forward, trying to see through his smile. His change in attitude did, in fact, alarm you the slightest, but you didn't want to show him it did. Prussia had called you from your cellphone and asked you to meet him at the conference room fifteen minutes earlier than the countries would normally start filing in, and you had thought nothing of it at the time. He had told you that he wanted to 'show you something awesome', and you, knowing the albino for as long as you could remember, just thought he would have shown up by himself, or with Germany, like he had done several times before.

"So what did was so important that you wanted to show me?"

He simply smiled, leaning forward so his black cross necklace dangled from his neck. You smiled back, (e/c) eyes baring into his ruby red ones, but instantly froze when he revealed what he had been hiding behind his back the whole time he had been sitting in the chair. There, gripped tightly in his right hand, was a sharpened kitchen knife. Your eyes grew in terror as you backed your face away from the sharp object, almost knocking Gilbird off the top of your head. Scooping the little bird up in your hands, you stould up from your chair and backed away. The words _'Want to play a game?'_ and _'I wanted to show you something.'_ echoed through your head as Prussia gave his signiture laugh, still holding the knife. You had felt like a girl from a horror movie that had met a pshyco killer in an abandoned room with nowhere to go.

"Don't look so frightened, Fraulein." He laughed, shifting the household item into his other hand. "I just found zhis game online, and I vanted to try and play it. Bruder probably vould have disagreed vith it, so I vanted to try it vith you."

What kind of game required a _knife?_ And if Germany would have disagreed with it, you knew it probably wasn't the safest thing in the world. But then again, the german liked disagreeing with anything 'nudy und fun', or so his brother had put it, so maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Okay, Prussia, what's the name of the game?" You sighed, holding Gilbird to your chest, still not daring to take a step forward, no matter what the albino had said.

"I think it's called zhe knife game, though some people call it zhe 'five finger fillet'." The man stated as if he were an expert. "It seems simple enough, und the rules are easy."

"How do you play?" You reluctently asked, not quite sure if you really wanted to know.

"Vell, first off, you have to start by chanting zhis song that goes vith the game. You zhen have to weave zhe knife in und out of the spaces between your fingers, picking up speed as you go along. If you stab yourself, you lose."

_What the hell?!_ You thought to yourself, staring at the object fixated in Prussia's grip. Why would he even think of playing something like that? Couldn't you just do it with a pencil or stick? At least something that wasn't going to maim your fingers if you missed the target. But then again, it wasn't like you were the one that was going to play...right? Shrugging, you slowly made your way back to the chair you had been sitting in before Prussia came in, sitting down and setting Gilbird back on your shoulder.

"Okay, Prussia." You murmered, folding you arms over your chest. "But i'm not playing. I'll just watch you do it."

"But _, zhat's nicht fun!" The man pouted, his bottom lip protruding out. "At least _try_ to play it!"

"I'd rather not get my fingers chopped off, thank you very much." Gilbird gave a tweet in agreement, flapping his little yellow wings against the crook of your neck. "But i'll make a bet with you. If you can sucessfully go through the whole..chant song thing without hurting yourself, i'll do whatever you want. But if you end up cutting your finger or chopping one off, you have to do whatever I say."

He seemed to soak in your words, pondering on them for what seemed like forever, until he finally smiled.

"So, is it a deal?"

Prussia set the knife down on the table, thrusting his hand out to yours without saying a single word. You confidentally took it in yours, shaking it firmly until he grabbed the knife, setting the sharped tip towards the table. This signalled you to scoot as far away from him as you possibly could, still being able to see his every movement. He gave you one last, cocky smile before turning his full attention back over to the game he was about to play. Prussia spread his hand out onto the wooden table, holding the knife steadily with the other so he wouldn't slip up.

And that's when he began to sing, placing the sharp end of the knife between his fingers slow and steadily.

_"Zhere is an old tradition, a game we all can play. You start by getting liqoured up und sharpening your blade. You take zhe shot of whiskey, you grab your knife and pray, und spread apart your fingers, and zhis is vhat you say..."_

He then proceeded to pick up speed the slightest, your nerves getting the best of you as you tried to shut your eyes, not wanting to know where this was going.

_"Oh I have all my fingers, zhe knife goes chop! Chop! Chop! If I miss zhe spaces in between my fingers vill come off! Und if I hit my fingers, blood vill soon come out. But all zhe same I play zhis game cause zhat's vhat it's all about!"_

Your eyes grew as he kept hitting the spaces between his fingers, knife hitting wood with a sort of rythmic feel to it, the object never hitting his flesh. But all the same, you attempted to shield your and Gilbird's eyes, not wanting to see any red.

_"No you can't use a pencil, you can not use a pen. Zhe only vay is vith a knife, vhen danger is your freund. Und some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb, but all zhe same vhe play this game because it's so darn fun."_

When danger is your friend? This didn't make you any more confident about watching him play this, not being able to do a thing about it. In reality, no matter how much you wanted him to slip up and get his punishment for even thinking about playing a stupid, risky game such as this, you didn't want to see him in any pain. But you just continued to watch him pick up the speed, your heart increasing with every move he made.

_"Oh! I have all my fingers, zhe knife goes chop! Chop! Chop! If I miss zhe spaces in between my fingers vill come off! Und if I hit my fingers, zhe blood vill soon come out. But all zhe same I play zhis game 'cause zhat's vhat it's all about!"_

You moved your hand away from your eyes to see the prussian going even faster than before, moving the knife at top speed, his face concentrating on the table. Squirming the tiniest bit, you gave Gilbird a worried look. He returned it, burrying his face into your t-shirt sleeve.

_"Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! I'm picking up zhe speed, und if I hit my fingers zhen my hand vill start to bleed!"_

Before you knew it, he lodged the knife into the table, crossing his arms and shooting his head up to you to give a victory smile. To your surprise, there was no crimson red to match his eyes anywhere to be seen on the table. You nodded, giving him a rather impressed look, surprised that he hadn't even cut one of his fingers.

"Wow, Gil." You furrowed your eyebrows, poking Gilbird to signal it was okay. The bird fluttered open his tiny black orbs, giving one more tweet before flying off your shoulder and onto Prussia's head. "I'm really impressed."

"Told you I could do it, frau." Prussia seemed to fidget in his chair the slightest, looking up to you with slightly pained, ruby red eyes. His overall cocky stature had seemed to falter, the grip on his shirt growing tighter. Right then and there, you knew that he must have been hiding something.

"I mean, _really_ impressed." you smirked, eyeing the hands tucked under his armpits. "I was sure you were going to slip up."

"Vell, vhen you're as awesome as _I_ am..." He trailed off, not looking you in the eyes.

Sighing, you grabbed his right arm, untucking it from his shirt. Just as you thought, his hand was cut beyond belief, crimson liquid trailing down his hand and onto his pale wrist. He gave you a nervous laugh, shrugging his shoulders, staring into your rather annoyed (e/c), hued eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that this was a stupid idea?" You scolded, pulling out the chair next to him and examining his cuts. Prussia didn't need to answer you, but instead looked sheepishly down to the red stained object on the table, a small sigh escaping his lips. You almost felt bad for him. Most of the time the man wasn't right about things like this, and you would tell him that constinally, but usually wouldn't listen to you and ended up doing it anyway. Now there he sat, his hand probably getting scarred by all the cuts the object had inflicted on him.

"So, _, vhat do you vant me to do?" His rather sad, defeated voice echoed through the quiet room. You perked your head up, looking over to your friend, nothing but confusion crossing your face.

"What?"

"Vhe made a bet, didn't vhe?" Prussia asked, lifting his head up to look at you with big, childlike eyes. "Vhat do I have to do?"

What did he have to do? He was stupid enough to try it in the first place. He should at least get a fair punishment from you. But all you could think about at that moment, looking into his sadened eyes, was for him to get better. Sighing, you gave into his 'german charms'.

"Look," You started, your hand gripped firmly on his wrist. "Just don't do that again, okay? You really worried me. That's the only thing i'm going to ask of you."

He nodded, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Now let me go patch you up before your cuts get infected. I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are."

With that, you got up from your chair, holding onto his bloodied hand as carefully as you could, making sure not to inflict anymore pain to your friend. Before you could take another step forward, however, you could feel the mans lips rest delicately on your ear, causing a light pink to dust across your face.

"Thank you, liebe." He purred, kissing your cheek through a sly smile.

You swallowed rather hardly, shooting him an embarrased look. Taking your fist, you knocked him lightly on the head, trying to give him a small smile. "D-Don't mention it, you stupid albino."

You recieved one last, toothy smile before you dragged your friend to the nearest bathroom before any of the countries could come into the room and wonder why there was a bloodied knife laying in the middle of the conference table.


End file.
